


Piece of cake

by Noonesangel_noonesbitch



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Leedus, M/M, cake fight, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonesangel_noonesbitch/pseuds/Noonesangel_noonesbitch
Summary: Inspired by the Entertainment weekly photo shoot. Who doesn't love a good Leedus cake fight?





	Piece of cake

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta, wifey, and Jellybean, Jsmith69, for being my sounding board and always helping make my work better. Love you!

Andy looked to his left, Norman was carefully picking red velvet cake from his patchy stubble, muttering the whole time. Andy shook his head and laughed. "You started it Nigel." 

Norman huffed at the "pet name" Andy used to annoy and tease him, then flipped him off. "I swear you rubbed it into my skin. I'll be picking cake out of my beard for a month!" 

Andy ran his hand through his own beard, he pointed at Norman, "that is stubble. This" he tugged at his chin, "this is a real beard." 

Norman glared at him. "Are you seriously starting that shit again old man?" 

Andy loved messing with him plus the photo shoot had him in an extra playful mood. "Mmmmmmaybe. Why am I the old man? You're older than me."

"Cause you look like a grandpa" Norman grumpily muttered.

Andy threw his head back and chuckled. "A sexy grandpa." Andy winked then blew him a kiss. 

Norman scowled but his stomach flipped. He loved Andy no matter what mood but he especially loved this rare openly playful side. "Tease." 

Andy crossed the space between them in five steps. He claimed Norman's mouth in a strong possessive kiss. Once he was satisfied that Normie had been kissed breathless he pulled back then started cleaning up his man's beard. "I never tease without following through." 

Norman's grin was huge. "Oh I know, thank fuck!"


End file.
